How I met laney
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: This show how Corey and laney met I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR DO I NOPE I DON'T I WISH I DID ANYWAY READ AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT


COREY POV

I remember when I first met Laney I was in first grade it was recess I was being a boy making girls cry and scream by throwing mud and worms at them I was looking for the next victim I look around to find this girl with red hair she look pretty and a perfect victim I walk to her and threw mud with bunch of worms in it I was expecting crying or screaming but she was giggling gosh I love her giggle she then grab mud and worms and threw mud at me I was mad I threw more mud at her she giggle the more she giggle the more I got mad but then i start laughing we were having a mud war we wouldn't stop if it wasn't our teacher

"MR RIFFIN AND MS PENN SINCE YOU GUYS LIKE GETTING DIRTY WHY DONT YOU BOTH MARCH TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICES NOW" (A/N: this actually happen to me in first grade my friend and I was having a mud war it's fun you should try it also I know too young to go to the principal but I was sent to the principal office for that)

Great I was mad at her

"this is all your fault" I said to her

"well this wouldn't happen if you didn't threw mud at me and Admit it was fun" she said

"it was fun but I'm mad at you I'm going to get in trouble because of you girl" I said

"my name isn't you girl it's laney what's your name?"

"it's Corey"

"nice name" she said

"yeah yeah whatever "

"you don't need to be so mean"

"well I don't like you I got in trouble because your fault" I said I know I was harsh but I was mad

"I don't like you either and it was your fault"

As we enter the principal office we saw principal West

"Corey take a sit next to Laney seat " principal west said

"why are you two full of mud" principal west question

"umm I was throwing mud at girls and when I throw mud at this girl she threw the mud back so we had a mud war but it was her fault" I said

"how was it my fault you threw mud at me first" laney said

"but it was your fault more" I yelled out

"it was your fault "

"no your fault"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"ye-

"SILENCE corey say your sorry to laney and laney say your sorry to Corey

"im ugh sorry"I said

"I'm sowy too" laney said

I like how she said sorry

"now you may go"

We walk out the office and walk our way to class

"I'm so not sorry" I said

"I'm not sowy either" laney said

"I still hate you" I yelled out

"I hate you more" she yelled out

When we enter class our teacher start yelling at us

"since you two were playing with mud both of you have to sit in the corner"

Great we walk to the two seat that are in the corner

"I hate you more now" she said

"well I hate you more than I hate broccoli" I said

"well I hate you more then I hate girly stuff" she said

I was so mad the next day in class I was sitting when the teacher said

"class I will be back "

The teacher then exit the classroom this was the perfect time to get my revenge so I got up and throw laney worms on her head she got mad at me then she grab the worms I put on her and shove it in my pants I start moving and it look like I was crazy I put my pants down to take off the worms but I forgot I was wearing my pink boxers all the kids were laughing at me but laney wasn't laughing

"hey it's not funny pink boxers are cool" laney yelled out to the kids who was laughing

"MR RIFFIN WHY ARE YOUR PANTS DOWN GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE NOW" my teacher yelled at me I was heading out the door when someone said something

"wait teacher it was my fault I put worms in his pants he took his pants off to take them off I'm sowy if I made you mad teacher "

"laney I'm really disappointed in you go sit in the corner by yourself and Corey I sorry for yelling at you"

The girl who hates me got in trouble so I won't get in trouble maybe she isnt that bad

The whole time the teacher was teacher us history and numbers I was looking back to see laney in the corner I felt bad the bell rang it was recess I was outside on the play ground I was watching laney she was looking at a book when this girl with blue hair and a boy with red hair come toward her I went closer to hear them talk

"look over here the loser girl who got In trouble so the the boy wouldn't get in trouble someone has a crush " the girl with blue hair said

"I do not have a crush on him and I'm not a loser "

"yes you are and your ugly too" the boy with red hair said

"im not ugly" laney said

"and you smell " the girl with blue hair Said

"I don't smell" laney yelled at her

"don't yelled at me" she said and push laney on the floor

I see laney crying

"aww look at the cry baby" the boy with red hair said

As laney was getting up the boy push her again

I got mad I ran over there and push the boy

"hey don't push her" I yelled out

"don't push me either" he yelled out

The girl help the boy up

"haha look Lenny her boyfriend came to help her"the girl said

"I'm not her boyfriend " I said

"then what are you" the boy ask

"I'm her best friend come on laney lets leave these jerks"

I walk laney over the benches

"thank you for helping me well bye"

"where are you going " I ask laney

"over there to be by myself"

"not without your best friend

"wait we are best friends" she said

"yeah why not" I said

"well I thought you hate me" she said

"I dont hate you I was mad so are we best friend" I said

"sure"

"swearize"

"swearize

Was it good hope you like it


End file.
